As is known, light affects decisively the operating capabilities of an operator. Optimum lighting creates comfort conditions, reduces the degree of stress, reduces the feeling of fatigue and ultimately increases the efficiency and precision of an operator, such as for example a surgeon.
The quality of artificial lighting is therefore of primary importance, particularly in operating rooms, where the following lighting factors take on a fundamental role:                the Chromaticity Rendering Index (CRI);        the visual perception of white, without shades of color, i.e., the so-called color temperature, which can be measured in degrees Kelvin (K);        the scialytic effect, i.e., the creation of light spots such as to reduce as much as possible the shadows generated by the objects arranged between the light source and the operating field, such as for example the head or the hands of the surgeon and of other operators, or also the tools and surgical instruments used.        
Scialytic lamps capable of reproducing in an optimum manner all three of the above factors, and therefore capable of ensuring the fidelity of what the surgeon sees during the procedure, are currently not known.